


Getting into the Christmas spirit-images.

by Foreverbroken



Series: Images to go with my Ageplay fics. [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Age Play, All images to go with My Age play fic, Christmas Lights, Christmas Stockings, Getting into the christmas spirit, John and Sherlock’s shirts, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Ornaments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 21:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19364554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foreverbroken/pseuds/Foreverbroken
Summary: Images to go along with my fanfic called “Getting into the Christmas spirit”. Sometimes it’s nice to know what the writer is picturing, so if you’re curious, here ya go!





	Getting into the Christmas spirit-images.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had my fair share of times when I’m reading a story that the writer will mention something and describe it like they are looking at a picture or picturing it in their mind, and you can try and imagine it yourself, but sometimes you wonder exactly what they see. Incase you’re that way, here’s images to go with my story “Getting into the Christmas spirit”! It’s not linking correctly, but if you go on my profile you can find it easily!

This is the shirt I picture John wearing.

 

This is the shirt I picture Sherlock wearing.

 

This is Johns stocking and also what I believe to be similar to his jumper up above.  


 

This is Sherlock’s stocking.  


 

This is the bee ornament Sherlock picked out.  


 

This is the ornament John bought for Sherlock.

 

These are the ornaments Sherlock bought for John.  


-

 

These are the lights Sherlock picked out.  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to look! I really appreciate it and I hope you enjoyed. Kudos/comments are lovely, so feel free.


End file.
